Cleaning
by rosstlv
Summary: Poco o nada sabe Levi que a Eren le gusta verlo limpiar, pero no por admiración. EreRi—Romance—Lemon—Humor(?)—One/shot—fluff


**Disclairmer** : Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Relaciones sexuales entre chicos. EreRi

* * *

— ¡EREN!

El castaño tembló en su lugar apenas escucho el grito del pelinegro desde su habitación.

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó del sofá de un salto y corrió al cuarto de lavado para esconderse en la esquina entre la lavadora y la pared. Apenas para el

Tras unos segundos de batalla logró entrar—tal vez debía dejar de comer tanto—pero, un nuevo grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Eren Jaeger, ven aquí en este momento! —y luego silencio. Un silencio aterrador.

Sabía que ese día moriría.

Oh al menos estaría más cerca de la muerte que la semana pasada. Pero no se arrepentía, claro que no.

Porque para Eren Jaeger no había nada más hermoso que un pequeño Levi enojado con un pequeño pañuelo en su cabeza para evitar el polvo en su negro cabello y aquel mandil rosa con flores azules que su madre le había regalado.

Porque Levi no lo usaba para cocinar—porque si lo hacía la cocina explotaría—entonces lo usaba cada vez que tenía que limpiar la casa—casa que normalmente esta impecable—pero esta no era la ocasión.

El mismo se había encargado de que la casa no estuviera impecable para poder disfrutar—olvidando las miradas de muerde—de su hermoso y pequeño esposo usando mandil.

Ese maldito mandil que lo lleva a fantasías que dudaba poder cumplir. Porque le encantaría poder ver a su Levi en la cama con ese simple mandil tapando apenas su cuerpo y ya.

Poder meter sus manos baja el mandil y desatar el pequeño nudo que hace en su espalda, pero sin quitarlo del todo. Poder llenarlo de placer y ver como el mandil se mancha de semen después de esos gloriosos y exquisitos gemidos que le regalaba su Levi.

Pero solamente es una fantasía.

—Dios, por favor, que no venga—susurra para sí mismo.

Entonces la hermosa—puta—vida le da un regalo...

La puerta se abre de par en par ocasionando un sonido estruendoso y un Levi con el ceño fruncido y un plumero en mano aparece: —Mocoso de mierda

Todo su cuerpo se estremece al ver su expresión y el amenazador plumero—cualquier cosa es amenazadora en manos de Levi—. El pelinegro camina atraves del pequeño cuarto hasta quedar frente a él y mirarle con llamas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta con voz de ultratumba y Eren solamente le sonríe tratando de ocultar el leve temblor que tienen sus manos en ese momento.

—Bueno...yo...—sus ojos se desvían de los de Levi cuando nota que lleva puesto el mandil—. ¿Vas a limpiar, Levi?

—Por supuesto que sí mocoso—suspira—, dejaste hecho el cuarto un maldito chiquero

—Pero con amor

Levi le mira unos segundos para luego suspirar y masajear el puente de su nariz: — ¿Por qué me case contigo?

El ríe un poco y cuando logra salir de su escondite—nuevamente, tal vez tiene que comer menos—envuelve a Levi en sus brazos olvidando el mortífero plumero en sus manos. A pesar de que Levi no le devuelve el abrazo él sabe que disfruta cada uno de ellos.

—Vamos amor—susurro al oído de Levi, estremeciéndolo—. Esta vez no fue tan malo, si quieres te ayudo a limpiar

Levi sin embargo respondio a su manera y Eren lo supo cunado el plumero se estrelló contra su rostro y Levi salió del cuarto vociferando un: —Mas te vale mocoso

Realmente Levi se ve hermoso cuando se enoja—también da miedo—y aunque no le guste aceptarlo hubieron otros que también lograron ver la belleza tras ese ceño fruncido y refinado vocabulario, como el desgraciado de Farlan que intento conquistar a su Levicienta en último año de la secundaria y de solo recordarlo la sangre le hierve en celos, por eso cada vez que él y Levi hacen el amor—sí, le hace el amor—se encarga de dejar varias marcas en ese blanco y apetitoso cuerpo.

Deja sus pensamientos atrás cuando Levi lo vuelve a llamar, aun con el plumero en sus manos atraviesa el comedor y el living hasta la habitación principal, cuando entra sus ojos recaen en el monto de ropa esparcida por el suelo al igual que unos libros y utensilios de baño que el mismo se encargó de dejar tirados por ahí, además de que las sabanas están revueltas y las almohadas en el suelo.

Cuando busca a Levi lo encuentra en cuclillas limpiando el ventanal y Dios, que buena vista tiene de su trasero, tiene sus piernas separadas y entre ellas cae lo restante del mandil: —Levi, ¿en qué te ayudo?

—En dejar de comportarte como un niño y dejar las cosas en su maldito lugar—una carcajada se escapa de sus labios y de pronto una barra de jabón golpea su cabeza callándolo de inmediato: —Recoge esa ropa Eren

— ¿¡Por qué me pegas!? —Grita, agachándose un poco para recoger ropa, sobando la zona afectada—. Siempre me pegas muy fuerte Levi, no es justo.

—Pero si es justo que de pronto te dé por dejar nuestras cosas tiradas por la habitación—dice levantándose y caminando hasta el—, ¿verdad?

—Pero a ti te gusta limpiar—sonríe—, a mí no me gustan los golpes. ¿Vez la diferencia?

—Tch

Él sabe que Levi no se imagina que esos desastres sean apropósito. No pueden culparlo, realmente le encanta cuando usa ese mandil, verlo agacharse para limpiar los ventanales de la casa es simplemente, exquisito. Y es aún mejor porque sabe que nadie más que el vera a Levi de esa manera.

Olvidando el asunto, siguió recogiendo la ropa del suelo hasta que se topo con unos bóxers rojos de Levi.

—Levi~

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Te los pondrás este noche? —dijo enseñándole los bóxers.

Levi me mira unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y empezar a acomodar los libros. Levi siempre se baña por las noches antes de dormir y realmente seria genial verlo con este bóxer, el color hace que resalte su trasero

Y tiene que pensar en otra cosa antes de tener una erección.

Momentos después de que Levi termina de acomodar los libros se volvió a agachar—excelente vista—para recoger cada una de las cosas que saco del baño, y el aún seguía ordenando ropa—tal vez se pasó un poco al sacar también la interior—y antes de que se siga quejando nuevamente un grito de Levi lo trae a la realidad.

— ¡Maldición, Eren! —grita desde el baño.

Oh, es cierto... había olvidado esa parte.

Cuando Levi lo vuelve a llamar se levanta corriendo de inmediato hasta llegar a la puerta del baño donde encuentra a un Levi de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

— ¿Paso algo bebé? —pregunta con voz inocente tratando de ignorar los zapatos y libros esparcidos por el baño al igual que unos vasos plásticos arrugados.

—No nada. Lo normal, ya sabes, lo de todos los días, cosas tiraras en el baño y uno que otro vaso.

Su tono lo estremece y cree que ahora si se pasó un poco, porqué la mirada de Levi es más sebera que de costumbre y ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos, está realmente enojado...

—Amor...—pero Levi lo corta levantado la mano y colocándola en su boca, negando con la cabeza.

—Vas a limpiar toda la habitación, incluyendo el baño—dice en un suspiro—. Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas Eren.

—No puedo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué...—pero su voz no sale.

No quiere que su pequeño esposo se enoje más—si es que es posible—, pero si le dice a Levi que solamente lo hace para poder ver su trasero cada vez que se agacha y ese mandil que lo hace fantasear.

Eso realmente lo mandaría a la tumba y no quiere dejar a un Levi viudo y destrozado—posiblemente—a la merced de alguien más, porqué Levi es solamente suyo y ni muerto lo dejaría.

—Vamos, Eren—su mano ahora está en su hombro, apretándolo un poco—. Tienes que hablar ahora, esto me está empezando a cansar de verdad.

Entonces su cuerpo tiembla totalmente y mira a Levi a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, y a Levi le recuerda el día que lo conoció, cuando le dio con una bola de papel en la cabeza tratando de darle a él cara de caballo, digo, a Jean.

Realmente no puede enojarse por más de 5 minutos con Eren, porque esa mirada de cachorro apaleado que pone cada vez que discuten, lo destroza

Maldito Eren

Piensa cuando lo mira a los ojos y un cargamento de emociones lo golpean.

—Es que...ese mandil...yo...—y se calla.

Levi no entiende y Eren solamente piensa en poner cara de perro mojado y mirarlo con amor.

Sabe que Levi no lo va a resistir.

Y sabe que ha estado en lo correcto cuando Levi suspira y relaja sus facciones hasta que una pequeña—microscópica—sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Me encanta cuando te tienes que agachar para limpiar para poder ver hermoso trasero envuelto en la tela—declara— y me encanta ensuciar para fantasear con que te masturbo mientras usas el mandil.

Levi se queda mirándolo a los ojos y un fugaz sonrojo pasea por sus mejillas, entonces desvía la mirada y sale del baño a paso rápido dejando palabras en el aire: —Termina de limpiar.

Y se pierde de su vista. Eren suspira con decepción, sabe que Levi lo ama pero, nunca le había dicho nada acerca de su fetiche con ese mandil.

—Mierda—susurra para sí mismo.

Pero Levi lo vuelve a llamar desde la cocina haciéndolo fruncir el ceño…el no ensucio la cocina, ¿verdad?

—Eren...!

* * *

—E-eren—jadea, llamándolo.

Pero es ignorado y Eren sigue en su trabajo, enreda su lengua alrededor del glande un par de veces y luego lo envuelve con su boca totalmente, de arriba abajo.

Los gemidos de Levi hacen que su pantalón apriete aún más y las ganas por hundirse en él se desborden.

Corre el mandil a un lado para que no se meta en su camino, porque aunque le encanta que lo lleve puesto, ahora le esta dificultado el trabajo.

— ¡Eren~! —el largo gemido de su esposo lo trae de vuelta, lo único que le indica es que esta apuntó de llegar. Así que saca lentamente el pene de Levi de su boca quedando unido por un hilo de saliva y lo mira a los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?

—D-déjate de juegos—jadea.

— ¿Por qué? Realmente pareces disfrutarlo—dice con una sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo.

Una corriente de placer le recorre por completo mientras observar atentamente la expresión de Levi.

Todo sonrojado, con sudor en su frente bajando por su cuello lleno de marcas y con los labios rojos de tantas mordidas que le ha dado, su cabello esta esparcido por toda la almohada que ha estado agarrando desde que comenzaron, y el mandil...ese mandil...

El mandil lo tiene recogido arriba de su pene que brilla por el pre-semen y la saliva que ha dejado en él.

—Maldición Levi—gruñe—. Eres tan erótico

Levi vuelve a gemir cuando un segundo dedo entra en él, haciendo movimientos de tijeras tratando de agrandar un poco la estrecha entrada donde quiere sumergirse.

—E-eren. ¡Ah!

Sus gemidos llenan la habitación por completo y eso simplemente le encanta: — ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

—V-vamos E-eren—dice con jadeos intercalados—. Tú sabes lo q-que quie-¡Ah!

Y claro que lo sabe.

No puede negarse a los pedidos de su esposo, está dispuesto a complacerlo en todo.

Así que le arrancha un gemido extra cuando toca su próstata, porque está en un lugar que conoce muy bien y que le encanta.

—Amor, estas tan estrecho—le susurra al oído—, intenta relajarte un poco

Y Levi le hace caso, se centra en el placer que le entregan los dedos de Eren rosando ligeramente la próstata y sus labios que se han envuelto alrededor de su pezón izquierdo.

—Agh

Entonces la tentación lo llama y él le hace caso separándose de Levi arrancándole un gruñido en protesta: —Espera amor, aún no llega lo mejor

Y procede a quitarse sus pantalones junto a sus bóxers tirándolos por la habitación.

Su pene salta feliz al ser liberado y el suelta un jadeo de satisfacción.

Su pene brilla en la punta por el pre-semen y algunas gotas caen sobre el muslo de Levi quien está tratando de quitar el mandil pero sus manos temblorosas se lo impiden

—Levi, cariño—susurra pasando sus manos por los muslos contrarios pegando poco a poco sus cuerpos—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—S-sí, Eren—dice abriendo más sus piernas enredándolas en su cadera y alejando sus manos del mandil—. Te necesito. Te quiero dentro ya.

Y él no se hará de rogar.

Sus manos aprietan sus muslos y lo atraen de inmediato a su cuerpo haciendo que sus pieles choquen y sus penes que rosen, sacándoles un jadeo a ambos.

Levi le mira impaciente y sus piernas aprietan más el agarre extendiendo sus brazos hacia él y enredándolos en su cuello.

De inmediato se inclina hacia el atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, delineando su labio inferior rogando el permiso de entrada el cuál obtiene sin duda y su lengua se escabulle entre sus labios enredándose con la de Levi creando una sensual danza por el poder el cuál gana y gruñe con pasión mordiendo su labio hasta dejarle una marca en él.

Levi pasa sus manos por toda su espalda acariciándola con sus palmas y marcando cada trazo de piel con sus uñas, mirándolo a los ojos en medio del beso que se ven obligados a abandonar por la falta de aire.

Sus manos se aferran a la cadera de Levi mientas sus cuerpos se pegan más que nunca y sus penes aun rosándose amenazan con hacerle perder el control: —V-vamos, Eren

Obliga a Levi a abrir aún más sus piernas—agradece que sea realmente flexible— tomándolo desde el pliegue tras sus rodillas para alzar sus piernas y lograr meter su pene entre las nalgas de Levi, observando cada una de sus reacciones.

— ¡Eren! —realmente le encanta como suena su nombre entre sus labios cada vez que gime.

Ignora a duras las suplicas de Levi. Mueve sus caderas simulando embestidas y Levi arquea su espalda empujando su cuerpo hacia el buscando más contacto. Sin pensarlo mucho empieza a masturbar a Levi lentamente, apretando de vez en cuento la punta rebosante en pre-semen obligando al cuerpo bajo el suyo a removerse entre espasmos de placer y una que otra suplica por el deseo de aumentar la velocidad.

Aprovecha la distracción para alinear su pene con la entrada de Levi quien se sigue retorciendo así que sin algún aviso deja de masturbarlo y el gruñido de protesta pasa a ser un largo gemido de placer y dolor cuando introduce el glande sintiendo como sus paredes anales lo aprietan y las uñas de Levi enterrarse en su brazo antes de venirse, manchando su pelvis y un poco de su pecho al igual que el suyo.

—N-no ha-s aguantado, amor—le dice en broma acariciando su cintura y muslos mientras sigue introduciendo su miembro cada vez más.

—E-e...ren

Levi puede jurar que ve el cielo cuando el pene de Eren termina de llenarlo y sus labios acarician la piel de su cuello y delinean su mandíbula dejando pequeños mordiscos. Porque tener el pene de Eren dentro lo hace sentir completamente lleno, el dolor se empieza a aliviar y siente el placer adueñarse de su cuerpo cuando Eren da una pequeña embestida y el gime su nombre incitándolo a continuar.

Entonces esas pequeñas embestidas comienzan a ser cada vez más duras creando un morboso sonido cada vez que sus pieles chochan.

Realmente disfruta de la exquisita sensación del pene de Eren entrando y saliendo, los gruñidos que le da cada vez que se entierra en él, cada vez más profundo son excitantes al igual que cada una de esas mordidas que ha dejado en sus hombros y cuello reclamándolo como suyo. El cómo sus manos se pasean por su cuerpo para luego volver a sus muslos y caderas para apretarlo.

— ¡A-ah! Ahí—recibe dos estocadas más. Eren levanta su rostro mirándole con ojos lujuriosos, toma su pierna izquierda y la levanta lo más que puede haciéndole quedar de lado, entonces se vuelve a hundir.

—Mmh, Levi, tan apretado, tan rico—gruñe. Pasando su lengua en su cuello y mordiendo—. Me encantas.

Sus palabras logran excitarlo aun más, con una mano empieza a masturbarse, cuando da estocadas aún más fuertes, Levi ya está en el cielo. El placer le nubla la vista y la saliva escurre entre sus labios cada que su nombre escapa de ellos.

La mayoría de sus estocadas van a su próstata, el sigue jadeando y gruñendo cada vez más fuerte al igual que sus estocadas. Sus caderas se mueven rápidamente contra el creando un sonido morboso cada vez que le penetra.

—Oh, b-bebé estas apretando tanto—su pene empieza a llegar cada vez más profundo, vibraciones de placer se instalan en su vientre avisando el orgasmo, gime su nombre cuando quita su mano de su pene para remplazarla con la suya, masturbándolo fuertemente—. Y-ya casi Levi. Agh

Minutos después ambos llegan al límite, el termina manchando las sabanas y Eren termina dentro suyo con un gruñido bestial. Puede sentir como su semen baja por su ano apenas él retira su pene.

* * *

—Amor—dice contra su oído, enredando sus piernas bajo las sabanas.

— ¿Mmh?

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí—y se da vuelta. Eren queda deslumbrado cuando ve la hermosa sonrisa que adorna sus labios y sus mejillas aun sonrojadas—. Seguiré usando ese mandil Eren pero, intenta asaltarme en la habitación, fue incomodo cuando me asaltaste en la cocina.

Eren ríe con ganas y le mira con amor antes de besar su frente con cariño.

—Pero tu trasero me llamaba—justifica y Levi le mira con reproche—. Ya, está bien. Pero fue tu culpa por estar allí agachado con esos bóxers rojos y el mandil, fue inevitable. Además te traje a la cama.

Levi enrojece por completo y esconde su rostro en su cuello huyendo de su mirada y de la vergüenza: —No me lo recuerdes. Fue muy vergonzoso

—Te amo, Levi—susurra.

—Te amo, mocoso—devuelve sonriendo contra su cuello.

Entonces su verdosa mirada se levanta un poco y cae en el mandil abandonado a una esquina de cama con algunas manchas.

Sonríe...maldición, realmente ama ese mandil.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Pueden dejar un reviw con su opinión._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **3.116 palabras word**


End file.
